powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Muscle Mass Enhancement
The power to enhance muscle mass of oneself or others. Sub-power of Muscle Manipulation. Opposite to Muscle Mass Weakening. Also Called * Muscle Augmentation/Enhancement/Expansion Capabilities The user can increase the muscle mass (all or only certain muscles) of oneself and others, enhancing any physical abilities pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. Applications *Enhanced/Supernatural Durability *Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Reflexes *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Stamina *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed Associations * Accelerated Body Development * Enhanced Condition * Limb Expansion * Muscle Manipulation * Skin Hardening * Strength Calling Limitations * May be limited to increasing the muscles of others or only themselves. * Overuse, use without proper training, or use without the proper anatomical adaptations may strain the user's body (even potentially causing damage). * Power may rapidly drain the user's stamina and lead to fatal exhaustion, after prolonged use. * May inadvertently restrict physical movement and mobility. Known Users Known Items *Meteor Garlic (Toriko) *Power Perfume (Fairy Tail) *Molecular muscle enhancer (Kim Possible) *Mikado Arm (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Tenryū_Kokyū_Hō.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) using Tenryū Kokyū Hō to pump up his muscles, allowing him to use his full strength. VilgaxRushmore.gif|Using the cybernetic implants in his arms, Vilgax (Ben 10) pumps up his arm muscles to the point where he can destroy a mountain with a single punch. Gyanza's_Muscle_Armor.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulks up his muscles to the point of becoming bulletproof. DistortedMergedZamasu.jpeg|In his Light of Justice form, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) gained a massively bulked up right arm... Vegerot_vs_Zamasu.png|...and he later bulks up even further in his rage at Vegito. Ascended_and_Ultra_Super_Saiyan.png|The Second and Third Grade Super Saiyan forms (Dragon Ball Z) bulk up the user's muscles immensely, the latter to the point where speed is reduced. Buff Caulifla.jpg|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super), the first female Saiyan to demonstrate the Third Grade Super Saiyan form. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Super Saiyan Berserk form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) muscle mass increases dramatically. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden's (Metal Gear) cybernetic body can expand its artificial muscle. Vergo Full Body Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) imbuing the muscles of his upper body with Busoshoku Haki. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki to bulk up his entire body. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using Jio-Ken to store up his chi from his youth, until he needs it later to boost his body strength. Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) uses Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla to pump up his arm muscles. Gear Fourth Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gear Fourth by infusing his body in Busoshoku Haki and then expanding his muscles. File:Gyanza_Rujike_Muscle.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) increasing his muscles to the max by channeling all his ki to them. File:Trip_Conkeldurr_Bulk_Up.png|Conkeldurr (Pokémon) using Bulk Up to up its muscles, increasing offense and defense. Gentlepowers.jpg|Everytime Gentle (Marvel) uses his power, he gets bigger and stronger. Bane 2.jpg|Bane's (DC) size and strength greatly increase whenever he uses Venom. Green Scar Hulk.jpg|Hulk (Marvel): The angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. Giga Mac.jpg|Little Mac (Super Smash Bros) after getting final smash to become Giga Mac. Alex Mercer Musclemass.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) uses the Musclemass power to combat a Blackwatch super-soldier. Ichiya.jpg|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) After taking a sniff of his 'Power Perfume'. Suigetsu replacement.png|Suigetsu Hozuki (Naruto) Through the great water arm technique, can shift his own watery body fluids around to supplement his muscle mass. Frieza_100%.jpg|At his 100% power, Frieza's (Dragon Ball) muscles greatly expand. Cell_(USSJ_equivalent).jpg|Cell (Dragon Ball) bulks up his muscles. SuperGarlikJr1.png|Using Gigantification, Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) gets a massive increase in muscle mass and size. Kibano Arm.png|Kibano (Yu Yu Hakusho) expands his arm muscles by absorbing energy from his environment. File:Younger_Toguro_at_120%.png|Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) can increase his muscle mass to over 100%. File:Molecular_muscle_enhancer_-_Kim_Possible.PNG|Molecular muscle enhancer (Kim Possible) MA.png|Mikado Arm (Xiaolin Showdown) can enhance the muscles in the user's arms. Metamorphia vs Shortfuse.png|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) taking on a more muscular form. Shinichi_Car.jpg|With Migi's help, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) can enhance the muscles in his right arm enough to stop a speeding car... Shinichi Muscles.jpg|...or bulk his arm up into a pure muscular appendage, allowing him to throw rocks with enough force to pierce flesh. Mystic Muscles.png|Xander Bly (Power Rangers Mystic Force) using Mystic Muscles. Power Perfume.gif|Ichiya (Fairy Tail) uses Power Perfume to vastly enhance his physique to the point of bulking up his muscles and height. NicoleW1.gif|Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) demonstrates. Ichibē Hyōsube muscle flex.jpg|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) bulks up his muscles to break free of the absorbing barrier of Yhwach Blut Vene Anhaben. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries